


Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times

by jenjaemrens



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Harry potter based fic, Jaeno, M/M, Mention of Death, Mention of torture, Swear Words, chensung don't have much scene yet, even if you don't know hp I think you can still read it, hufflepuff jeno, idk how to tag so lol, mark is a bit of an ass, nomin, set in HP book 7, slytherin jaemin, there's kissing here so like warned, this maybe a bit bad, yanyang and hendery make a bried appearance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenjaemrens/pseuds/jenjaemrens
Summary: "Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if one remembers to turn on the lights"-Where DA member Jeno Lee and Slytherin Jaemin Na get close during a time when Voldemort is still reigning on the Wizarding world





	Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I'm finally done with this. This is for Alyssa. If she didn't tell me that she wanted to read a nomin hp au I'd never do this and if this does't know how much i lover her...  
> Thanks to Shyra for reading my work and putting up with me (as usual)  
> I really hope you guys like it cause god knows how scared I am about this fic. This fic will be centered around the time of HP and the Deathly Hallows so you will see mention or brief appearance of other HP characters aside from NCT/WayV members.  
> I don't own HP or NCT of course. What I do own is the general idea of this plot.  
> I hope you guys like it and comments and Kudos will be very much appreciated  
> Reminder I wrote this based on the book AND movie so there will be mixup of both. I haven't read HP in a while so if I screw up don't throw me out Potterhead community.

_Daily Prophet: The Wizarding Newspaper_

_Muggles: Non magical people_

_Quidditch: A wizarding sports played on the broomstick_

_Chaser: There are 3 of them on the team and their part is much like a striker's in soccer which is to score_

_Seeker: One of the players and they have to catch this tiny, golden ball known as the golden snitch and the team who catches it gets 150 points._

_DA: Dumbledore's Army, formed in Harry's fifth year by him. It's a group of people from the Gryff, Huff and Ravenclaw whose original purpose was to learn proper Defense against the Dark Arts to fight against the Death Eaters and has now grown into a kind of resistance within Hogwarts when the Carrows took over the school._

_Carrows: Death Eaters, twin brother and sister._

_OWLs: Wizarding board exams they have to sit for in their fifth year._

_NEWTs: Wizarding board exams they have to sit for in their seventh year._

_Mrs Norris: The caretaker Filch's cat who is just as annoying as her owner._

_Cruciatus curse: torture spell. One of the three Unforgivable curses._

_\--_

It was cold. It was dark. It wasn’t always like this. There was a time when the Na Manor was warm and bright. But it was when the manor was a home instead of a prison for Jaemin. He was used to the darkness now. It was as if that flash of green light snatched away all the warmth from his life and left him in the freezing cold. 

  


Jaemin stares at the garden through his window. It was so...green. He hated the colour. It was hideous but he was stuck with it for life. That’s what happens when you’re a Slytherin and your entire generation of family were too. The need to brag about being in the best house of Hogwarts is in every corner of this place.

  


“Master Jaemin.” His house elf Nelly croaked, bowing as she appeared with a loud crack in his room. “The Master has asked that you join him for dinner.”

  


“Tell him I don’t want to.” Jaemin replied.

  


“Master insists as Master Jaemin will be leaving tomorrow for school.” Nelly said nervously.

  


“Tell him he can shove off with his pretension of caring about me.” Jaemin rolled his eyes. “You can leave Nelly.” Jaemin ordered before the elf could protest.

  


Jaemin didn’t look as the elf disapparated from his room. He glanced at the letter on his lap which had arrived two hours ago. Renjun had been sending him mail once every three days or more if Jaemin sent back his owl on time. It was usually just him going on about how his day went and even though most of it was just repetition he was thankful that Renjun was trying to distract him instead of forcing him to face what’s been happening.

  


Jaemin stared outside his window again looking at the garden.

  


Green was indeed a hideous colour.

*

Jeno looks up from his Charms book, frowning when the train stops. He looks out the window and sees only plain fields out the window. It was still daytime. He looks at Mark and sees the boy was looking outside confused. Mark looks at him and nods. They both get up, wands out and were about to leave their compartment when the train starts moving again.

  


“Stay here. Let me go and check it.” 

  


Jeno nods and waits for Mark as he leaves the compartment. It was probably the death eaters who stopped the train for whatever reason. Or perhaps there was no reason. Maybe they just felt like showing off their authority to the students. 

  


Not that they needed to. Everyone’s been reading the Daily Prophet and how they are rounding up muggle borns to question their ‘legitimacy’ of being part of the wizarding world. It was ridiculous but protesting against this in public would probably earn you a death sentence. That would be kindness compared to Azkaban.

  


Times like these are when Jeno was grateful his mother wasn't alive. He didn’t think he could stay quiet if the ministry barged into his house and dragged his mother solely because she was a muggleborn. 

  


The compartment door slides open and Mark marches in. Jeno watches as the new seventh year gryffindor prefect walks away. 

  


“Death Eaters.” Mark spits out. “They stopped the train and checked the Gryffindor compartment. What did they think? That Harry Potter would just march in and go to Hogwarts knowing that it’s being controlled by You-Know-Who?”

  


“They’re not the smartest bunch. You know that Mark.” Jeno scoffs. “They probably thought they were doing something but they’re just fools. We all know he won’t be coming to school this year.”

  


No they all knew that he wouldn’t. Jeno looks out the window, to the rolling green hills they were passing through and wonders if he’d ever feel like he wasn’t walking to a black hole of death every time he left his house.

*

Renjun stuck by Jaemin’s side the entire time they were on the train. He barged inside the Slytherin compartment and glared at anyone who tried to tell him that he didn’t belong there. Jaemin stayed silent, smirking a bit as he watched everyone who tried to approach them scuttle away because of Renjun. 

  


Many always found it weird how Renjun and Jaemin were best friends even though they were in separate houses. It was unusual to have friends who were in different houses specially when one was in Slytherin, the most hated house. But not for Renjun and Jaemin who were best friends ever since they were four.

  


They had to seperate once they were at school.

  


“I’ll see you in the morning?” Renjun muttered, squeezing him tightly.

  


“Of course Injun. You know I’ll be here.” Jaemin answered smiling at his friend.

  


Jaemin walked off to the table on the left while Renjun walked towards the second table on the right. 

  


“Jaemin!” Jisung waves over once he sees the older boy. 

  


Jisung the only other friend Jaemin had and that was only because he was the only Slytherin who laughed when Draco Malfoy had turned into a ferret during the triwizard tournament. 

  


“Didn’t think that Renjun would let you go.” Jisung laughs. “He glared at anyone who tried to come near you guys.”

  


“Injun has always been like that.” Jaemin shrugs.

  


“He’s intimidating.”    
  


“Not really.” Jaemin smiles. “He’s kind. He’s just protective and worried.”

  


“I don’t blame him.” Jisung says darkly, looking at the teachers table.

  


Once Jaemin used to ecstatic when he would be sitting in this hall during the welcoming feast. It was a relief to get away from his overbearing father and to know that he wasn’t being monitored by his father every single second.

  


Once upon a time Hogwarts was home for Jaemin but now looking at the teachers table and the three death eaters sitting there he realised that he really lost the last place he could call his own.

*

Bongshik purrs as Jeno softly runs his hand through her fur. Jeno sometimes wishes that he was sorted in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. At least in the towers he’d have a good view of the night sky and could distract himself. 

  


The whole common room was a mess. Everyone was furious after the announcement of the Carrow twins joining their school as teachers. Muggle studies was now compulsory for every student and Defence Against the Dark Arts was now simply Dark Arts. They were also the new deputy head professor and in charge of discipline. Jeno knew that their punishments wouldn’t be easy and only hoped that none of his housemates would do anything that would cause them to incur the wrath of their new professors. 

  


He wonders if his father knew about this new faculty. He probably did but it’s not like he could say anything. Jeno would probably be safe seeing that his father was a well reputed pure blood but he was a half blood and so were many others.

  


He thinks about Donghyuck who is probably playing pretend in the Slytherin dorm and what he had said a few years ago.

  


_ “You know you’re my only friend in this school Jeno. Okay and Chenle too. That boy would cry if he hears me say that he isn’t my friend. The ones in Slytherin are...well they are just someone I talk to so that I don’t sneak into the Hufflepuff dorm at night.”  _

  


_ Jeno huffed a laugh. “You don’t know the pass Hyuck.” _

  


_ “True but you exist and you’re gonna let me in because you love me too much.” _

  


Donghyuck didn’t really care about his house or his housemates. He went as far as to cheer for Jeno during the Quidditch. Jeno supposed he was lucky that he had such a loyal best friend and he was thankful that Donghyuck was sorted in Slytherin. He was snarky and being a pureblood Slytherin would be the only reason why the Carrows would let him go.

  


They were now part of a world which wouldn’t care about killing them even if they were children and Jeno would take whatever he would get to keep the people he loved safe.

*

“Muggles are useless. They are afraid of us and so they wanted to kill us. But we are superior and more powerful and we will take our rightful place and that is to rule them.” 

  


Starting off the day with listening to Alecto Carrow raving on about muggles like a madwoman wasn’t something Jaemin wanted but here he was in the Muggle Studies classroom with the Slytherin sixth years. 

  


“They are like animals.” She spit. “We will make them better.”

  


Jaemin had to remind himself to not roll his eyes at her while the other Slytherins smirked or nodded. Well except for one. 

  


Lee Donghyuck just stared at Alecto Carrow like she’s dirt beneath his shoes. As expected from the cold, Slytherin Prince who defied everyone’s expectations and was the only other Slytherin except for Jaemin to befriend a boy from another house. 

  


“Mr. Na.” Alecto called him. “Would you like to express your thoughts on this?”

  


Jaemin expected a question coming his way. His father was a known death eater and he had already seen the Carrow twins at his house earlier in the year. They, like many others had told him they expected a lot from him. Their expectations being he would follow his father’s footsteps and become a death eater to follow the orders of a madman.

  


“Whatever the Dark Lord wishes.” Jaemin replied.

  


He learned that the mere mention of the Dark Lord would make all these death eaters pleased. That is if they were praising him. Or in this case implying that Jaemin would be happy whatever the Dark Lord ordered to be done with the muggles.

  


Alecto smiled pleased. “Correct. 30 points to Slytherin.”

  


It was meaningless to award so many points over something like this but Jaemin smiled blankly while the rest of his housemates clapped, grinning brightly.

  


She scanned the class again and her gaze stops on Donghyuck this time.

  


“And what are your opinions on this Mr. Lee?”

  


They all look at Donghyuck who looked at Alecto right in the eye. 

  


“I don’t think my opinion on this matter will affect yours or will help us in this branch of….education professor.” Donghyuck answered. “My opinions are more complex to be comprehended by the simpler mind of most as seen nowadays and as such it would be better if I kept such thoughts to myself.”

  


Jaemin bit his tongue to stop himself from laughing aloud. It was typical answer as expected from Lee Donghyuck and by the time Alecto Carrow could comprehend that she had been called a simple minded idiot they were already out of the class heading to their next class.

  


Perhaps they weren’t friends but so far Lee Donghyuck was the only Slytherin aside from Jisung he could tolerate this year.

*

“Have you been in their Muggle Studies class yet? I knew something was up when they said they’d be making that class compulsory. All they do is teach us horrible things and it’s just the second day.” Hendery rants, waving his arms around violently.

  


Jeno stays silent and just watches the Ravenclaw boy marching around the classroom angrily while the other students sat down on the benches and table but they were just as angry and confused as Hendery. Mark clenching his fists, Jisung biting his lips, Yerim patting Hina and Jeno sitting alone. He came here because Mark asked him to and because he used to be part of Dumbledore’s Army back in his fourth year.

  


He didn’t expect that the Carrow twins would start teaching them rubbish about muggles. It made him angry but Jeno had learned how to keep his temper in leash a long time ago. He was better than most of the people here and that includes Mark. He would have to have a talk with the boy and make sure that he didn’t do anything silly.

  


Donghyuck would fit here nicely. He’d be throwing a snarky comment once in a while but then he’d also fight as fiercely to protect people and do what’s right. But they didn’t trust Slytherin. He could suggest bringing in Donghyuck and it would help them since he could talk with the other Slytherins and gather information.

  


Jeno looks at Mark and sighs. Mark would never allow Donghyuck to join. For the nth time Jeno remembers why he really hated the house system and how a few of their kind were the reason people decided that Slytherin were always the evil one. 

  


“We can’t stand here and do nothing. There are already students who are afraid after their first Dark Arts classes with Amycus and they were first years. They aren’t speaking about it no matter how much we coaxed them.” Mark stands up. “Look after yourself and the younger students. Specially the first and second years. Make sure not to hand out detention to any younger student. I’ll be talking with Neville as soon as the class is over.”

  


The others nodded. Mark looks at Jeno and Jeno tries not to scoff. Jeno knew that Mark was asking him to talk to Donghyuck and make sure that he, as a Slytherin Prefect wouldn’t hand out detentions to any other house as well.

  


He’d be a good leader. Always the one standing up for what’s right and Jeno admired that about Mark. It’s what makes him a Gryffindor and Jeno care for his childhood friend. But he can’t forget the way he looked at Donghyuck after he got sorted in Slytherin as if he was evil.

  


Mark thinks the world to be divided in just good and bad and Jeno wonders how long it would be before his friend realises that the world isn’t simply black and white.

*

“You just started your fifth year and you’re telling me you can’t keep up with transfiguration already it’s just the third day Park Jisung.” Renjun scowled.

  


Jisung grinned sheepishly while Jaemin snorted.

  


“Look, it’s not my fault Mcgonagall makes it so complicated okay?” Jisung huffed.

  


“No she doesn’t make it complicated Jisung you’re just too busy staring at the Hufflepuff boy whom you don’t have the courage to talk to even though you drool at him in every given chance?” Renjun sassed.

  


Jaemin bursts out laughing and Jisung glared at Renjun. Madam Pince who was putting some books back on the shelf shot a warning look towards Jaemin. Well she always hated Jaemin after he accidentally knocked over a shelf. She’d probably have him banned from the library if possible.

  


“Madam Pince has a stick up her ass. She always glares at us when we’re at the library.” Jisung sighs.

  


“No she hates Jaemin not me. I never broke any of her rules.” Renjun bragged, smirking at Jaemin.

  


“Teacher’s pet.”

  


“As long as it means I am in their good books it all works for me.”

  


Jaemin wonders why did the Sorting Hat put Renjun in Ravenclaw when the boy was more Slytherin than he was. Renjun would just smirk at him and wave him off whenever he would say that. But it didn’t matter because despite being in separate house Renjun was still his friend and that was enough for him.

  


“Oh look Jisung,” Renjun sneered. “Your crush is here.”

  


Jisung froze when Renjun nodded towards a blonde haired boy talking to Madam Pince. He smiles at her and to Jaemin’s surprise even the librarian smiles back. Well anyone who could make that witch smile had to be special.

  


“He’s adorable.” Jaemin says. “I can see why you like him. So why are you sitting here? Go talk to him.”

  


“I can’t.” Jisung mumbled. 

  


“And why is that?”

  


“He isn’t alone.” Jisung nods towards a boy leaning on a shelf few feet away from the blonde boy, wearing the same yellow and black tie as the former was. He held a book in front of his face. He must have been in Jaemin’s year seeing that he was reading their Potions book.

  


“Chenle is always with him and even when he isn’t he keeps on talking about him. I think he likes him.” Jisung grumbled looking at Chenle sadly.

  


Jaemin patted his friend on his shoulder gently and Renjun scowled.

  


“Oh stop being so dramatic. They aren’t dating are they? No. Then that means you still have a chance. Jaemin stop encouraging him in his awful pity party. You’re adorable, a bit too tall, awkward which makes you funny cause we laugh at your stupidity, kinda smart if you subtract your pathetic grades in Transfiguration and Astronomy,” Jisung stares at Renjun who went on without pausing, “and you’re even on the Quidditch team. Guys like that! What does that guy have that you don’t?”   
  


The boy puts down the book when Chenle taps him on the shoulder and he smiles at him.

  


“Oh.” Jaemin and Renjun say together looking at Hufflepuff’s, if not the sixth year’s golden boy Jeno Lee.

  


“Oh Jisung you should move on you know. Plenty of fishes in the sea my boy.” Renjun smiles at him. “No offense but you’re no competition against Jeno. He’s already won.”

  


This time when Jaemin patted him on the shoulder gently after Jisung dropped his head on the table and started groaning, Renjun didn’t stop him.

  


Jaemin looks at the golden boy who looks at him just as he was turning around to join Chenle on his way out. Jaemin kept on looking at the boy even as he walked away while laughing along with Chenle. 

*

“So you’re telling me Mark Lee asked you to ask me to not hand out detentions to younger students from the other houses because of the Carrows?” Donghyuck mused throwing a pebble towards the black lake.

  


They watch as the pebble skips twice before drowning in the lake. Donghyuck bends down and picks up another one and repeats the process again. 

  


“Well yes.” Jeno answers.

  


“I suppose he thought himself too important to just come to me and ask it then? Or will it ruin his pure soul if he talks with me?” Donghyuck sounded so bitter Jeno couldn’t help but cringe.

  


Donghyuck says that he is over Mark breaking their friendship because of his house but Jeno knew that to this day it still hurt him. Mark and Donghyuck became friends first and then Jeno had come along but Mark had left Donghyuck behind when he needed him.

  


“You know how he is.”

  


“I know.” Donghyuck said quietly throwing the pebble again. 

  


Jeno watches his friend who pauses stares at the lake. They’d do this often, just come out and talk where they knew no one would follow them. Donghyuck insisted he didn’t want to ruin Jeno’s reputation with the DA members despite Jeno repeatedly saying he doesn’t care. He doesn’t care what they think of him for being friends with a Slytherin. Donghyuck would laugh and say that Jeno was being sentimental.

  


But Jeno knew the main reason for not wanting to talk in front of people was because of Mark Lee. The chances of them running into Mark Lee was higher when they were inside the school than outside. Jeno hated it when Mark would talk to him as if Donghyuck didn’t exist.

  


“Tell him I’ll make sure of it. I’ll even make sure that the other prefects don’t get to punish them as often okay? I can’t stop them but I’ll try my best to lessen it.” 

  


“That’s more than enough Hyuck. Thank you.” 

  


“Don’t thank me idiot. You know I hate them too.”

  


“Yes well remember to not show it okay? I still can’t believe you called Alecto Carrow small minded fool and she didn’t do anything.” 

  


Donghyuck snickers and plops down beside Jeno. He wrapped an arm around Jeno and pulled him closer.

  


“Your faith in my power as the son of a higher Ministry official’s son along with being a pureblood is insulting my friend. You know how they are about blood purity. They’d never harm me.” Donghyuck said with a smug look.

  


“Well then,” Jeno pushed him away and lied back down on the grass “I suppose that makes it harder for me then. After all, I am a half blood. I don’t think they’re gonna like me a lot.”

  


“You’ll be fine.” Donghyuck smiles. “That’s the thing about you. You always find a way to get everything your way Jeno. You’ll be fine and I know you’ll only let them hurt you if you want them to catch you.”

  


“You seem to have a lot of faith in me.”

  


“Of course I do. You’re the best of me Jeno. You’re the only person I know in this world who will never let me down.”

  


“How sentimental.” Jeno crooned. ‘Do they know back in the Slytherin house that their Prince is actually soft hearted?”

  


Donghyuck pokes him sharply, narrowing his eyes at the smiling boy lying down on the grass. 

  


Chenle and Mark would be upset but spending time with Donghyuck out here in the open, laughing was the best part of Hogwarts. Donghyuck had said that Jeno was the best of him and to Jeno Donghyuck was his other half. He would never leave Donghyuck alone. No matter what happens he would always put the boy above everyone else and if that means that he’d have to drag himself into this war of good and evil so that he could protect Donghyuck so be it.

  


He may have lost his mother but Jeno wouldn’t lose the closest thing he had to a brother too.

*

Jaemin grips the sink tightly, choking as the tears streamed down his face. He looks in the mirror and hated it. He hated looking so weak and breaking down. He thought he was done with crying until the Daily Owl dropped in front of him and the news on the front cover was about his mother. Again.

  


His father, the filthy liar kept on calling his mother’s death an accident. Talking about it as if he was still grieving over his wife’s death when he was the person who dragged her to the Dark Lord so that he could save his own skin.

  


Jaemin would never forget his mother’s smile before the Dark Lord shouted the forbidden curse. A burst of green light and the next thing he saw was his mother’s lying on the ground, eyes glassy and still. 

  


Jaemin was in too much of a shock to register that his mother was murdered right in front of his own eyes and he could do nothing about it. He cried the entire day uptil her funeral and then he stopped. He didn’t break again. He thought he wouldn’t but seeing his father lie about it, saying that she was selfish and she didn’t care about them and then had an accident when she was trying to run away in the dead of the night. Jaemin didn’t think it was possible to hate that man more.

  


He cost him his mother and all Jaemin wanted to do was cause him pain and drag his death so that he’d be begging for it by the end. He was never a father to Jaemin. His mother was all he had and that man took her away.

  


“Bathrooms aren’t the most ideal places if you want to cry you know. Anyone can walk in and I doubt you’d like it if that happens.”

  


Jaemin turns to the side to see Jeno Lee standing in front of the closed bathroom door. He stared at Jaemin blankly as if he couldn’t care less about Jaemin crying in the bathroom. 

  


“I closed the door.”

  


“You should have closed the cubicle door if you wanted to cry. Bad choice. People can come in anytime they want and I think you have a reputation to maintain as a Slytherin?”

  


Jaemin snorts wiping his tears away. Jeno seemed to be waiting for him to do something. What did he want? A thank you? He just barged in and interrupted Jaemin’s time. People around here couldn’t even be sad nowadays without someone ruining it for them.

  


“Pureblood.” Jeno says.

  


“What?”

  


“That’s the password of the prefect’s washroom. It’s secluded and no one goes there during the day. You can cry as much as you want there and not block the nearest bathroom we have. How about that?”

  


Jeno didn’t wait for his answer. He probably assumed that Jaemin would listen to him (which he would) and walked away.

  


It was funny to Jaemin that the first time he talked to Jeno Lee was when he was crying over his dead mother despite the fact that they’ve been classmates for six years and Quidditch players too. Jaemin and Jeno’s worlds were different and they were both on the opposite side of the war even though Jaemin wanted nothing to do with this.

  


But he was thankful to Jeno for not treating him like he was fragile and told him to straighten up. Not exactly but well that’s what it sounded like.

*

There were only twelve of them in their Potion’s sixth year class. Jeno had pulled Donghyuck along with him to an empty table. They were the first ones to enter the classroom and they waited for the room to fill up with the other students. 

  


He didn’t bother to even look at people who were eyeing Donghyuck with him as they entered the room.

  


Donghyuck smirked at the Gryffindors and they flinched, glaring at the boy. Jeno sighs. Donghyuck always did childish things around others especially the Gryffindors. Something about them pissed Donghyuck off. Donghyuck said it was their stupidity which they thought meant bravery while Jeno knew it was because of Mark. Donghyuck blamed the Gryffindors for making Mark think that Donghyuck was evil.

  


Jeno waits for the last few people and the Professor to arrive so that they could start off with the class. Potions wasn’t something he liked a lot despite getting an Outstanding in it. He opens his book and starts writing down notes with his quill. Whoever printed this book made mistakes and he wasn’t going to risk his spotless academic record on this. He looks up when he hears the sound of chair scraping in front of him. He looks up to see Jaemin staring at him, half shocked and half worried. Jeno just goes back to reading his book. He didn’t need to look so worried. It was none of Jeno’s business regarding the bathroom issue and neither did he care why the boy was crying. Though he did take a look at The Prophet this morning and had guessed why. 

  


“Jaemin.” Donghyuck nods.

  


“Donghyuck.” Jaemin greets. “Didn’t know you’d be taking Potions as well.”

  


“Yes well I didn’t expect that either but Jeno here is a genius you see.” Donghyuck grins and Jeno rolls his eyes. “He helped me study and voila an E in Potions! I’m sure Jeno can help me keep at least an A this year.”

  


“What did you get in Potions for OWLs?” Renjun asked. Renjun reminded Jeno of himself sometimes in a way that despite what everyone said he still stuck by Jaemin’s side. It must be even harder for Renjun seeing that Jaemin’s father was a known death eater now.

  


“Outstanding.” Jeno answered.

  


Renjun nodded, impressed. “What about the rest?”

  


“Ten Os.” 

  


Donghyuck patted him on the back proudly, Renjun nodded impressed and Jaemin stared at him. 

  


“You should have been in Ravenclaw.” Renjun said.

  


Jeno smiled and Donghyuck snorted.

  


“Trust me Huang he is too nice to be in Ravenclaw. Not that I’m saying you guys are rude but he is a Hufflepuff through and through.”

  


“That’s a shame. All the points Ravenclaw could have gotten thanks to you.” Renjun shakes his head.

  


He was more like Donghyuck than Jeno. But he was good. Jeno glanced at Jaemin who seemed to be smiling at Renjun and Donghyuck. It was known that Renjun wasn’t very popular among his housemates because of Jaemin and looking at Jaemin now it was clear he didn’t like it.

  


Jeno could relate and he’d be lying if he said it didn’t throw him off how he was finding similarity with the boy starting with their dead mothers and now just being happy when their friend was happy.

  


Jaemin looked at him as if he could hear his thoughts and slowly smiled softly at him. Probably thanking him for not treating Renjun like a plague or perhaps for the bathroom. Either ways Jeno smiled back at him because he could understand him.

  


And Jaemin Na looked kind of pretty when he smiled.

*

“You want me to train the younger Hufflepuffs? For what again?”

  


When Mark called Jeno to the Gryffindor dorm and said they had to meet urgently regarding the DA he didn’t expect that it would be this.

  


“Proper defense. The class is teaching them all the wrong stuff Jeno. We have to teach them the right thing. You need to teach Hufflepuff the proper defense spells not dark ones.” Mark ordered.

  


“You want me to train the younger ones to become what? An army? I thought we agreed to keep the kids out of this Mark.” Jeno gritted.

  


He was glad that the common room was empty because he certainly did not want anyone to see him scream at Mark. Using excuses like that to just train the younger ones to fight? Was Mark crazy?

  


“I’m not telling you to teach them how to fight Jeno! Simple defense! They aren’t learning what we have learned! They are learning dark spells-”

  


“And you want us to pull a Harry and what form our own defense classes like he did in his fifth year? Wake up Mark! Things are different now. If we get caught there is no Dumbledore to protect us now. The twins will end us!” Jeno was fuming.

  


“I thought we all agreed we’d do whatever it takes to fight against the Carrows. Or did you forget all about it Jeno?” Mark countered.

  


“I forgot nothing but I’m not willing to drag eleven year old kids into this mess. Owl students is the most I am willing to teach or if you’re insisting the fourth years. We keep the first, second and third year out of this.” Jeno snapped.

  


“If you’re losing sight of our goal for freedom because of Do-”

  


“Dare bring Hyuck into this and I won’t hesitate to walk out of this thing. He is one of the reasons I’m still fighting for this. I don’t want him to end up with a mark on his arm.” He jabbed Mark hard on his chest. “You may have have abandoned him for your reputation but not me. Don’t you ever drag him into this mess Mark Lee.”

  


Mark stepped back slowly seeing how pissed Jeno was. This wasn’t the first time Mark and Jeno argued because of Donghyuck and it wouldn’t be the last but Jeno wouldn’t stand down if Mark was being ridiculous. He’d be talking to Neville and Ginny directly if he had to. 

  


“Magic isn’t good or bad. It depends on the user. Just because they are teaching them the wrong things doesn’t mean they are going to follow that path. We need to set an example for them and that doesn’t include asking them to risk their life. Do you even know what kind of punishment the Carrows are going to give the children? It’s going to make Umbridge’s medieval quills look like a joke.”

  


Jeno shakes his head and leaves Mark in the common room. He didn’t have the energy left to explain to Mark things that he needs to be more understanding. It’s war now and if he wasn’t going to adapt to changes well then it would only cause his downfall and Jeno didn’t want to see that. He cared for him. Despite everything he did Mark was still his friend.

  


“You know this castle is ancient right? Stomp around any harder and you’re going to break something.” 

  


“You’re a bit far from the Slytherin common room. I could give you detention for sneaking out you know that right?” 

  


Jaemin grins at Jeno. “You could but you wouldn’t. Beside I was using the prefects washroom. The bath there is magnificent by the way. I don’t feel like using the normal bath anymore.”

  


He looked far too happy for a boy who was crying over his dead mother a few days ago. Jeno supposes he should be thankful that the boy wasn’t crying but he didn’t understand why he was grinning at him as if the two of them were friends as if the longest conversation they ever had wasn’t about crushing the bean instead of cutting it to add it into the potion.

  


“Shouldn’t you be heading down to the dorm? If the Carrows catch you-”

  


“Then they will walk away.” Jaemin cut him off. “I’m a Slytherin with a death eater as a father remember? They won’t give a damn. In fact, they just might award me more points!”

  


Jeno wasn’t sure but Jaemin almost sounded bitter. It’s almost as if he wanted the Carrows to just punish him like they would do with the other students. What a brat. He didn’t know how lucky he was that he gets away from trouble and he could also save others. He just wanted to act like a child. 

  


“Stop being a brat.”

  


“What?” Jaemin asked, confused.

  


“You heard me. They won’t do shit to you right and you’re just roaming around the castle to what? Show off? If you have power then use it in the right way.”

  


“What?” Jaemin sneered. “In the Gryffindor way? Self sacrificing bullshit?”

  


“Didn’t know that Slytherin is the house for angsty teens. Thought it was supposed to be the house for people who are cunning and ambitious. But guess I was wrong.” Jeno rolled his eyes. “If you had brains you’d know that I was talking about making sure the Carrows don’t catch anyone else by making some excuses for them but well.”

  


Jeno started walking back to his dorms. He might have sounded rude but Jeno and many other prefects were trying and failing to do what Jaemin could be doing so easily and he was just giving up. He was leaning against the wall wearing his pyjamas knowing that it goes against the rules just so he could show his father something?

  


What a stupid boy he was and Jeno couldn’t be bothered with such stupidity. If Jaemin Na wanted to be reckless then he could go ahead and do whatever he wanted as long as he didn’t drag Jeno along with him.

*

Jaemin didn’t know how he ended up like this with Jeno glaring at him, his face splattered with the what is supposed to their work of the day and Slughorn looking down disapprovingly on both of them.

  


Well actually he did know but in his defense it was all Slughorn’s fault for pairing him up with Jeno for today when Renjun and Donghyuck were available. And it was Jeno’s fault for being a smartass and thinking Jaemin doesn’t know how to make the potion (he didn’t but that’s why the text book exists). He followed the instruction and added three spider’s legs instead of two like Jeno instructed. He might have done it out of spite after his behaviour last night but it was written in the book to add three spider legs and the potion just...blasted. 

  


“It was clearly written in the board to add two not three Mr. Na. Were you not paying attention? This is NEWT year not OWLs. It’s harder and if you don’t pay attention and note things down it will be harmful!” Slughorn lectured.

  


“I’m sorry Professor.” Jaemin muttered.

  


“Mr. Lee were you not seeing the ingredients he was adding?”

  


“I was Professor but I just turned for a second to cut the roots and-”

  


“It’s a group work. You should be working together!” He chided. “I won’t be giving you two detention.”

  


Thank god. Jaemin really didn’t need the guilt of getting Jeno into trouble when the boy did nothing except for tell him to do things the right away. Not to mention the Carrows would love to torture Jeno in their own way and Jaemin didn’t want that.

  


“But you will have to stay back for this week after your classes are done and clean my inventory and whatever mess the first years make.” 

  


Jaemin starts to protest but Jeno shuts him up with a glare. He wanted to protest but he didn’t want to make it worse. He got them in enough of a mess as it was and he didn’t want to make it worse. Not that he cared about Jeno he just didn’t want to get into more trouble himself.

  


“After classes are over both of you must be here.” Slughorn then waved them off.

  


Jeno marched off with his bag before Jaemin could apologise which was rude. Well they could play the same game and if Jeno wanted to ignore him then so be it.

*

Spending his day on an unofficial detention wasn’t what Jeno wanted. On the first day of their ‘detention’ Jeno had ignored Jaemin and focused on his work instead. Which meant he did all the work. He didn’t trust Jaemin with preparing the ingredients for the second year like Slughorn asked them to after the spider legs incident. 

  


“You do realise I can help you right?” Jaemin asked.

  


Jeno ignored him and continued on with crushing the roots for the third years. He still had to grind about twenty more before he could leave and since he was doing it alone it would probably be better for Jaemin Na to keep his mouth shut and let him continue on his work while the other sat down waving his wand and creating tiny sparks or making objects fly.

  


“Jeno let me help you. You clearly need some-”

  


“What I need is for you to shut up.” Jeno snarled. “The whole reason why we’re even here is because you were being a stubborn prick. If you just listened to me I could be out there helping the students who need me instead of being stuck here grinding roots.”

  


“Okay listen I know you’re mad but-”

  


“You don’t know shit!” Jeno slammed the  on the table and turned around to face Jaemin who froze when he saw how angry Jeno was.

  


Jeno was furious. Yesterday he came back to hear that a third year had been charged by the Slytherin Prefect over nothing and now her detention would be decided by the Carrows.

  


It was Jeno’s turn to be on duty yesterday but because of this the Slytherin prefect had to come in and replace him. It was his fault that a third year was now going to be punished by a  _ Death Eater  _ because Jeno was stuck here. And it was all Jaemin’s fault. He would never know what it was like to live in fear because he was born privileged. Like Donghyuck was but while Donghyuck would use that privilege to help others, Jaemin would abuse it trying to do stupid things and see how far that privilege would extend just for the kick of it or for whatever reason. Jeno didn’t care. He couldn’t be bothered about it because right now there could be an eleven year old suffering at the hands of the death eater but Jeno couldn’t do anything because he was stuck here.

  


“You will never know what it’s like to live in fear. You don’t know what it’s like to be stuck here grinding roots because you can’t risk being expelled from this school while a death eater could grab a child for no reason and torture them for fun. You don’t know shit Jaemin except roaming around as if you want to get into the trouble you won’t because you’re a fucking pure blooded Slytherin while the rest of us are half blood trash who could be killed any second and no one would protest.” 

  


Jeno supposed he should be thankful that the classroom was down in the dungeon and enchanted so that no one could hear him shouting at Jaemin like that. He didn’t like screaming and most of the time when he was mad he would take his broom and go for a run but that didn’t seem possible now.

  


Jaemin stared at him quietly as if he was waiting for..more? Was he waiting for Jeno to scream at him even more?

  


“Are you done?” Jaemin asked casually as if Jeno hadn’t screamed at him. 

  


“What?” 

  


“I asked if you’re done with screaming at me so that I can speak. So do I have your permission?” Jaemin smiled sarcastically. “Good now since you’re done screaming I want to first apologise for getting you into trouble. It wasn’t my intention and I’m truly sorry.”

  


That wasn’t what Jeno expected. He expected a snarky reply from Jaemin. In fact, he didn’t expect Jaemin to even reply. He should have just been ashamed and backed away and then let Jeno continue on his work so that they didn’t have to talk again.

  


“Now onto the whole privileged thing,” 

  


The way he smiled made Jeno feel uncomfortable. It was as if he had nothing to be happy about. Jaemin looked as if he was tired of the world when he smiled at Jeno humorlessly.

  


“Privilege didn’t stop the Dark Lord from murdering my mother in front of me. I wonder where that privilege was when Bellatrix Lestrange dragged her and threw her to the Dark Lord’s feet and he killed her while my father held me so that I couldn’t run to save her. She was a pureblood. She a Slytherin. But she was murdered.” 

  


Jaemin stepped closer to Jeno who was rendered speechless after hearing what Jaemin had just said. He, like many others believed that the death of Lady Na was a freak accident but hearing Jaemin now. 

  


Was this why Jaemin was crying? Not because he was just devastated at his mother’s death but because she was murdered in front of him and he was powerless to save her. Jeno had lost his mother as well but to see your own mother die in front of your eyes like that...he couldn’t imagine what that would be like.

  


“There’s your privilege Jeno Lee. That’s the privilege you think I have. Being watched all the time by these sick bastard and knowing that I have to take that fucking tattoo so that I don’t die. I don’t have a choice and that’s the price of the privilege.”

  


Jaemin stepped back and turned around marching away. Jeno was too shocked to notice the way Jaemin’s eyes had shone with unshed tears. He didn’t know that Jaemin was crying as he walked away.

  


No, Jeno Lee turned back towards the table and started grinding the roots thinking about what Jaemin had just said to him. He had always resented Mark for not seeing the other side to a story which in their case would Donghyuck and now he did the same with Jaemin. Sure not everyone had a story to doing something unreasonable but Jaemin...he reminded Jeno of himself.

  


A younger Jeno who felt as if everything good in the world was gone when the doctors told him his mother died in the car crash.

*

“Why the hell would they go to the ministry? Did they think they’d get some sort of help there?” 

  


“I don’t know? Sounds ridiculous to me as well but they must have had their reason and we don’t know?” Jeno shrugs reading the Prophet again before putting it down on the table.

  


_ HARRY POTTER BREAKS INTO MINISTRY ATTACKING MINISTRY OFFICIALS! _

  


Harry Potter had finally shown himself and it was in the place that was the most dangerous for him. The ministry of magic and he had attacked ministry officials. Donghyuck’s father and his were safe but from what he heard Dolores Umbridge was attacked during the mess which was a great thing. It’s a shame that she wasn’t hurt enough to be sent to St. Mungos.

  


Mark probably wouldn’t like the way they were laughing and joking about it but oh well Mark wasn’t here.

  


“At least they saved that woman.” Donghyuck sighs. “Can’t believe our fathers have to go along with bullshit.”

  


“It’s either that or they are gonna be blacklisted like the Weasleys. I don’t blame them.” 

  


“True. At least they aren’t Death Eaters.”

  


“Yeah like it must be harder for Jaemin’s father right? I mean he is a death eater and all so.”

  


Donghyuck makes a disgusted face and shakes his head. 

  


“No it’s not hard for him. He’s a prick you know. Met him once and hated instantly. I’m actually surprised Jaemin is his son.”

  


Donghyuck flops down on the armchair in front of Jeno and picks up the Prophet again flipping over to the next page.

  


“He’s really decent you know?” He started explaining when he saw Jeno’s inquisitive look. “You can see how he rolls his eyes and scoffs whenever the Carrow woman teaches us those crap. He used to be real snarky with people who used to bully muggleborns but then he stopped this year because of course no muggleborns. But yeah he was always decent. Must be cause his mom you know. A shame what happened to her.”

  


Jeno leaned forward when he heard Donghyuck mention Jaemin’s mother. This was why he was here with Donghyuck. He brought the boy along with him to the one place he knows no one will find them or overhear them talk about Jaemin Na. 

  


“What do you mean?” Jeno asks. “I thought she died in an accident running away?”

  


“Yes well that’s what they want people to believe but actually I heard mother and father talk about it.” Donghyuck leaned in as if he was making sure no one would hear them speak which was pointless because they were all alone here. “I kind of over heard it by mista-okay fine perhaps I did intentionally eavesdrop you happy? Stop giving me that look but like here’s the thing apparently there were some innocent muggle borns held captive at the Na Manor and Mrs. Na let them out. So the death eaters found out and You-Know-Who wasn’t pleased so she was killed as a punishment and reminder that anyone who disobeys the Dark Lord will be punished harshly, without mercy even if they were purebloods.”

  


“Oh.” Jeno leans back.

  


“Yeah I know right? It was horrible. She was a lovely woman and it’s just so terrible this happened to her. It’s a shame.”

  


Jeno said nothing and turned to look at the crackling hearth. His intention of asking Donghyuck to join him here today was so that he could find out more about Jaemin and he did. It was probably not the right thing to pry into Jaemin’s life like this but ever since that day Jeno couldn’t help but wonder what he meant. 

  


Murdered for helping innocent people. He could see why Jaemin would want to avoid people and situations but wasn’t that the reason why he should try to help them? To be part of their cause?

  


“Why are you suddenly so curious?” Donghyuck asks looking at him suspiciously.

  


“He got me into an unofficial detention Hyuck. Of course I want to know about him?” Jeno shrugs nonchalantly.

  


His answer was acceptable but it was also so unlike him to ask about someone for such a silly reason. Donghyuck knows that but Jeno knows Donghyuck won’t push him with answers no matter how much. It was another thing that Jeno loved about Donghyuck which was his ability to know when Jeno needed time to tell him the truth.

  


Jeno looked at the fire and remembered the way Jaemin was crying in the bathroom alone as if he didn’t want to show anyone that even he could be vulnerable.

*

“Listen I don’t see why you called me here.”

  


“Shh. Be quiet. Wait for a few minutes till this place is fully empty.”

  


Jaemin rolls his eyes and wonders for the umpteenth time why he was here in the seventh floor corridor with Jeno Lee out of all people after what happened few days ago. He wouldn’t be here if that letter Jeno sent him didn’t say it was a very important business and he had to come here.

  


But now here they were in the Seventh floor corridor under the disillusionment charm waiting for who knows what in the place where nobody ever comes. He hopes that Mrs. Norris wasn’t roaming around the corridors here. He certainly did not need Filch annoying him right now.

  


“Okay we’re clear. Come on.” Jeno whispers and then grabs Jaemin’s hands and pulls him around and marches up to a dead end.

  


Jaemin feels as if someone had just taken off a light blanket off of him and he glanced to his right to see that Jeno had just taken off the charm. Jaemin then glanced down to see that Jeno was still holding onto his hand, tightly at that.

  


“Ah listen I don’t know why we are here but does it include us holding hands?” Jaemin trailed off.

  


Jeno lets go off Jaemin’s hand quickly.

  


“I’m sorry.” Was that the light or does it look like Jeno Lee is blushing? Huh. That’s something new. “Wait for a second.”

  


Jeno then closes his eyes and Jaemin sighs, waiting for whatever it is that Jeno wanted to show to him. He had just blinked when there was suddenly a large black wooden door where there was supposed to be a dead end. Jaemin stared even as Jeno moved forward and entered the room. How was there a room when it was supposed to be a dead end?

  


Jeno poked his head out.

  


“Aren’t you gonna come in or are you gonna stand here and wait till Filch catches you?” 

  


Jaemin scrambled after Jeno into the wall room and when he entered the room, well it just wasn’t a plain wall. 

  


It was a room. Much like a common room but different as well. It was lighter and there were no specific colours. There were two armchairs right in front of a fireplace and above it where pictures that Jaemin was too far away to see. There were also shelves filled with books and potted flower plants.

  


“What is this place?” Jaemin whispered.

  


“Welcome,” Jeno stepped forward and turned towards him with a bright grin, “to the Room of Requirement.” 

  


“The what?”

  


“The Room of Requirement. It’s an enchanted place here and it appears only when someone really wants it to and appears as the person wants it too.” Jeno explained, gesturing around the room. 

  


Jaemin slowly walked forward towards the armchair and touched it. Soft, it was soft to touch and very, very real. It wasn’t an illusion. Jaemin was really in this hidden room which appeared to them as a comfortable resting place where no one would interrupt them because they don’t know they’re here.

  


“So say that I needed to go to the bathroom urgently and I happen to pas by this corridor will it-”

  


“How typical.” Jeno snorts. “But yes that’s the idea.”

  


“Why?”

  


“What?”

  


“Why are you showing me this? Why did you bring me here? What do you want?” Jaemin questioned him. 

  


He didn’t believe that Jeno would be doing this without wanting anything in return and he needed to know what was the price for this place because he wasn’t about to deny that a secret room where no one would find him wasn’t tempting to him. The hours he could spend hiding away from the Carrows and sometimes even Renjun.

  


“Nothing.” Jeno answered smiling (why was he smiling so much?). “Honestly I feel like you need this place a lot so here you go. Just make sure no one is following you when you’re coming here okay and we have a deal. Oh and if you’re here you have to tell me so that I can come join you as well. I don’t trust you not to screw up you see.”

  


And with a cheeky smile Jeno swaggers off leaving a very flustered Jaemin behind him, half offended and half grateful that someone here gave him a place to call his own. Jaemin looks around the room one last time before following Jeno.

*

Jeno shoves past someone, ignoring their annoyed protests as he races towards the Gryffindor common room. His heart was pounding so loudly and he prayed that he wasn’t too late. He quickly mutters the password to the Fat Lady and enters the Common room which was crowded. T

  


“Move!” He said harshly. He probably should be nicer but he couldn’t afford to be patient now. Not now when he was about to panic if he couldn’t see him. “Get out of the way!”

  


He makes his way to the couch where Mark was laying down unconscious, a harsh cut on his forehead and his left arm slightly twisted. Jeno clenches his fist as he kneels on the floor beside the other student who was helping Mark.

  


“What happened?” He asked.

  


“The Carrows. They were going to make one of the Slytherin seventh years perform the Cruciatus curse on this second year Gryffindor and Mark intervened. So they punished him instead.” 

  


Jeno grits his teeth. “And I suppose they also said he can’t go to Madam Pomfrey?”

  


No one answered him. They didn’t need to he knew what the Carrows were capable of and he knew better than to go to the Professor’s and ask for help. It was up to them now.

  


“Ditany?” He asks.

  


“Here.”

  


Jeno works quietly along with a few others to heal Mark’s injury all the while making sure he was still under the sleeping spell. He didn’t want Mark to wake up and feel the extreme pain because of the injuries. They healed his cut and his arm the best they could without the help of Madam Pomfrey, it wasn’t as if most of them had that much of an idea regarding healing spells beside the basics but it wasn’t that which worried him the worst.

  


He knew they used the Cruciatus curse on him and he dreaded the thought of being unable to do anything while Mark was suffering. It wasn’t his fault. Jeno knew that he wasn’t to blame. He was on the other side of the Castle patrolling like he was supposed to when one of the Ravenclaw fourth year came rushing towards him and told him what happened. Jeno had wished he could disapparate so that he would have arrived in the Gryffindor common room instantly.

  


He wasn't surprised at Mark’s action. He knew how the boy was. He knew that sacrificing himself so that someone else wasn’t hurt was something that Mark would do and he was proud of him. But looking at Mark’s pale, unconscious face he wished that sometimes Mark would think about himself instead of rushing head on into a dangerous situation. He wishes that Mark would understand that he can trust Jeno to look after him and would trust him with this. If Jeno was there the torture would be split in two ways and perhaps it wouldn’t be half as bad as it was now.

  


“Jeno,” Yangyang calls him, putting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing it gently. “There’s someone out there calling you. Can you step out we can’t let him in.”

  


Glancing up at Yangyang’s apologetic face Jeno knew who was behind that portrait and why they couldn’t let him.

  


He murmured a thanks to the Gryffindor and made his way out. Stepping out of the Common Room he saw him pacing around the corridor desperately. Jeno sighs and shakes his head reminding himself that under no circumstances can he break down now. Not in front of him.

  


“Hyuck,” He began “what are you doing here?”

  


Donghyuck stops and turns to look at Jeno. He supposed he should be surprised to see that Donghyuck was crying but he wasn’t. It wasn’t just the exhaustion of performing all the spells but the realisation of something he had always known but didn’t want to accept because he couldn’t change it.

  


“How is he? How bad is it? I heard it when I was in the Common room and I rushed over. Can I see him please? Can you tell them to let me in? I won’t do anything I just want to see if he is okay.” He was hysterical and it pained Jeno. 

  


Donghyuck wasn’t someone who was easily affected by things but he knew how much the safety of Mark rattled him. Specially because Mark was the way he is. And Jeno wishes that he could let Donghyuck inside and just see that Mark was well but

  


“He’s okay now. We healed him the best we could. Even the Ravenclaws are here. We did our best. He’s okay now.” Jeno explained gently.

  


“And can I see him?”

  


“Hyuck..” Jeno trailed off, “You know it’s not possible.”

  


“It’s not as if I’m gonna rat them out to Snape! I just want to see him Jen! Let me go please.”

  


Jeno knew that Donghyuck would keep on arguing with him until the boy would let him inside but in doing so he’d offend a lot of other people inside there. Many didn’t trust Donghyuck despite Jeno’s friendship with him and Jeno reassuring everyone that he was good. He loved Donghyuck but he wouldn’t break their trust. Donghyuck would have to trust his words and if he wouldn’t accept it well then there was something that would make sure he would.

  


“You know he wouldn’t want you there.” Jeno reminded.

  


Donghyuck froze and Jeno hated that look of hopelessness on his face.

  


“Mark would hate me for letting you in that dorm and you know it Hyuck. There are people who’d tell him and he’d be mad Hyuck. He wouldn’t want you there.”

  


Donghyuck stepped back and swallowed. At last he smiled and nodded. 

  


“Look after him will you?” Donghyuck requested. “Please.” His voice broke and Jeno nodded because he didn’t think he could talk to Donghyuck after saying that. It was better for Donghyuck’s sake to be away from Mark for now. He didn’t want to hurt Donghyuck but currently Jeno’s priority was Mark and how Mark would be mad at him for letting Donghyuck inside the Gryffindor common room.

  


Jeno watched as Donghyuck turned away and left. He should have gone back inside the dorm but instead he walked away. He needed to...breathe and he couldn’t do that in the dorm. He didn’t know where he was heading until he stood in front of the familiar dark doors and entered the room.

  


For a moment he thought he was alone until he saw him reading by the fireplace and drinking something from a cup. Jaemin hadn’t noticed he was there until Jeno dropped in the armchair beside his.

  


Jaemin jumped a bit, startled by his sudden appearance and sighed in relief when he saw that it was just Jeno but then he looked concerned when he saw the blood on his hands and how tired he looked.

  


“Are you okay?”

  


“I just healed the injuries of my best friend who was tortured by the Carrows. What do you think?” Jeno mumbled.

  


“Mark? Is he okay?”

  


“We did the best we could but...they also used the Cruciatus curse on him so I don’t know how badly that affected him.” Jeno leans back and closes his eyes. “I should be with him.”

  


“It’s okay. You have a right to take a breather. Healing takes a toll on the healers as well. It requires a lot of energy. And you won’t be much of a help to Mark if you’re tired. It’s okay to take some time for yourself. It’s okay to feel sad but I hope you know that there wasn’t anything you could do for him. It will be okay.”

  


“Are you trying to console me?” Jeno questioned. 

  


“Perhaps.”

  


“Thanks.” He really was thankful. It felt reassuring to hear from someone that it would be okay. He needed to hear that. Not many people said that anymore and in times like these he could understand why. But still it felt good to hear that it would be okay.

  


They both sat in silence and Jeno probably would have fallen asleep there until he felt something cold on his hands. He jerked up to see that Jaemin was kneeling on the ground holding what looked like a plain cloth and a bowl of water. 

  


“What are you doing?” Jeno asked.

  


“Cleaning your hands you idiot. You clearly didn’t and well….let me help you.” Jaemin muttered out the last part so quietly Jeno doubted that it was what he said.

  


But Jeno stayed quiet and watched as Jaemin cleaned the dried blood off his hands. Once he was done Jaemin looked up at Jeno and smiled. It had to be the adrenaline from the running and Mark’s situation which caused Jeno’s to feel like his heart was going to stop. Even though a part of him said otherwise. 

  


Jeno told himself that it was just a rush of adrenaline and not the fact that Jaemin’s smile made him breathless.

*

“You’re not serious?”

  


“I am!” 

  


“You’re really telling me the two of you sneaked into what you thought was where your parents hid your candies and instead you guys nearly touched cursed objects? Jaemin don’t laugh you could have died!” Jeno scolded him.

  


Jaemin was lying down on the stone floor laughing as he remembered how scared Renjun and he were when they saw the charcoaled skull and the shining jewels. Even a seven year old him knew that the pretty jewels weren’t nice. He was pretty scared at that time but now that he was older it was pretty funny to him. Who knew looking for chocolates could lead you to cursed objects?

  


Jeno on the other hand was horrified that Jaemin was laughing at the whole thing which made the entire thing funnier to Jaemin.

  


“I can’t believe you’re laughing at a situation you could have potentially died and you’re laughing it off.” Jeno shakes his head in disbelief.

  


Jaemin stopped laughing and sat up, smiling up at Jeno who was frowning. 

  


“I think of it as….try to think of it in a different way that if I were to turn that horrible event in my life and make a joke out of it then I’ll forget the horror I felt at that time when the seven year old me really thought that he was gonna die.” Jaemin explained. “But I didn’t.”

  


They were back at the Room again like they had been for the past few days. He didn’t know how he always ended up in the Room with Jeno. At first they would just do their own things and ignore the other’s presence but, he didn’t remember why one second they were quiet and the next they were talking. It wasn’t that he regretted it. In truth, Jaemin liked it.

  


It had been a long time since he looked forward to something like he does nowadays when he comes here to this Room. Deep inside him he knew that it had to be because of Jeno. The boy made him happy when they talked. Whenever Jeno would roll his eyes at him or laugh at something silly Jaemin said it made him feel warm. He started to adore the little things Jeno did. The way he ate the marshmallow separately from the hot chocolate, the fact that he still pet his cat after sneezing a million times because he was allergic to cats, the way his eyes crinkled up when he laughed.

  


It felt good to have another friend who didn’t treat him gently the way Renjun did at times. Jeno left him alone at times when he could feel that Jaemin didn’t want to talk. Jeno didn’t object when Jaemin added his own pictures on the mantle right beside Jeno’s. The older boy also seemed to sense when Jaemin wanted to be left alone so he’d grab a book and would leave the room after saying bye. 

  


It felt good, Jaemin smiled, to have Jeno.

  


“The closest i’ve ever come to face death was when I almost fell off the broomstick a year before Hogwarts.” Jeno divulged. “I couldn’t get on the broomstick after that for a whole year.” 

  


“No!” Jaemin gasped. “You? Hufflepuff’s star player? No way!”

  


Jeno rolled his eyes and threw his book at Jaemin, smacking him lightly on the shoulder. Jaemin grinned at Jeno.

  


“Stop it. It was just an irrational fear. But then I got over it and now-”

  


“Now you’re one of the best players on the team.” Jaemin announced dramatically. “Looks, brains and athletics. You seem to have it all. How shall we mere mortals ever compare.”

  


This time the book Jeno threw was heavier.

  


“Ouch! I thought Hufflepuff were supposed to be gentle!” Jaemin scowled.

  


“No we are supposed to be loyal and kind.” Jeno grinned. “Which means that if we’re friends with someone we’d stick by them forever.”

  


“The way you are with Hyuck you mean? Sticking by his side even though Mark doesn’t like it?”

  


Jeno stopped smiling when he heard Jaemin say that. He had barely seen the two of them together and even when he did there seemed to be a tension of sort between them and he knew it had to with whatever happened the night Mark was hurt. He could see the way Jeno was bothered by it. The way he’d glance at Donghyuck as if he was aching to go and talk to the boy but he couldn’t.

  


“I don’t know what happened but remember that he is your best friend. Coming from a Slytherin as well trust me you mean a lot to him. Don’t distance yourself from him because you don’t know what to say.” Jaemin said gently.

  


Jeno stared blankly at him before he got up to pick up one of the books that he had thrown at Jaemin.

  


“I’ll think about it.” That was all he said before starting to walk out of the room.

  


Jaemin got up and sat down on the armchair. A nap would do him well.

  


“Oh by the way,” He looked at Jeno who seemed to remember something and looked at Jaemin. “Come to the Quidditch match tomorrow? It’s Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw. It would be nice to have you there.”

  


Then Jeno left Jaemin alone in the room who sat alone thinking about Jeno’s invitation and how Jeno had said it would be nice if Jaemin was there.

  


Just like a friend would of course.

*

“I didn’t know you were interested in Ravenclaw’s match.” Renjun asked, frowning curiously as they huddled together in the stand waiting for the match to start.

  


“I’m just bored that’s all.” Jaemin shrugged.

  


Renjun didn’t look he believed him but he didn’t push for answers. They both waited in the chilling winds for the players with Renjun complaining that he should have brought gloves because his hands were freezing. Jaemin just nodded absentmindedly, craning his neck 

  


Jaemin didn’t know if coming here was a good thing. He liked Quidditch but he didn’t care about matches that wasn’t his own house’s. He tried to convince himself that it was because he was bored but then he spent the entire night thinking about how Jeno had smiled at him and said that it would be nice if Jaemin was there to see the match as well.

  


Jaemin tried to tell himself that Jeno wasn’t the reason he was out here in the cold October winds instead of being in the library with Renjun. He tried to tell himself that dragging Renjun along with him wasn’t a cover he’d use if Jeno teased him about it.

  


“Oh look there they are.” Renjun pointed at the players in blue and bronze performing their laps around the stadium but Jaemin wasn’t looking at them.

  


Jaemin was looking at the boy in yellow and black near the hoops on the right. Jaemin wishes he cared about Renjun telling him about the players but he didn’t care about anyone in that field except for the boy who had the number 23 on his back.

  


Madam Hooch whistled and everyone was off. Jaemin’s eyes followed Jeno as he grabbed the Quaffle and flew past the other players towards the hoops. Jaemin was entranced by the way Jeno seemed to move in between the players and never seemed to miss a pass. He knew that Jeno was good but he had never payed attention to how good he was until today. 

  


Jaemin would never understand why he never noticed Jeno before the way he did now. Did it make a difference? Wasn’t it better that he knows him now?

  


“Hmm like I thought the Hufflepuffs are great.” Renjun remarked. “All the points we could have won but we can’t.”

  


“Why do you say that? You never know they may win. They can catch the snitch.”

  


But Jaemin knew that there would be no point of them catching the snitch if the Hufflepuff chasers didn’t stop scoring. Jeno passed the Quaffle to another player who threw it towards the hoops. The keeper barely missed it but it was Hufflepuff’s score. Renjun cursed as the Hufflepuff’s all cheered loudly and Jeno and the other boy high fived before speeding off again.

  


Jeno looked so….alive. He was usually so quiet but right now in the field it was as if he was shouting for people to look at him and Jaemin couldn’t tear his eyes away from him.

  


“He’s amazing.” Jaemin breathed as Jeno scored again.

  


He was really the golden boy of sixth year wasn’t he?

  


The match continued until with the score being 120-70 when suddenly someone in their row started shouting pointing at two players, blue and yellow, racing towards something, hands stretched out. Even the other players stopped when they noticed that their seekers had seen the snitch.

  


It happened all at once. The Hufflepuff seeker caught the snitch and a bludger had slammed into someone.

  


Jaemin jumped when he saw that Jeno clutched his right arm as his broomstick wobbled. People started shouting and he saw two Hufflepuff players rush towards him with Madam Hooch following them. All he could think about was that Jeno was hurt and if someone didn’t reach him soon he would-

  


“They got him.” Renjun exclaimed.

  


Everyone watched as they pulled Jeno down and carried him off to the the Medical wing surrounded by his teammates and a few other students. Jaemin wanted to run down and go along with them to see if he was okay or not. He knew that it couldn’t be worse than broken bones and Madam Pomfrey could heal it. But that didn’t stop Jaemin from worrying.

  


After all, wasn’t it natural to worry about your friend?

*

It hurt. His arm hurt so much and he couldn’t move the damn thing without feeling someone was ripping it out. Everyone was fussing around him and it was so damn loud. Why does anyone think it’s a good idea to crowd around someone who was hurt? Give him some damn space to breathe.

  


“Move! Move away!” He heard Madam Pomfrey’s shrill voice instructed. “Give that poor boy some space! I need you all to move while I heal him! And be quiet too!”

  


Jeno would have hugged the woman if it weren’t for the fact that he was in pain. Madam Pomfrey moved closer and started waving her wand, muttering some spells. The effect was instantaneous and he felt lighter. His arm wasn’t hurting anymore which was a good but that didn’t mean he felt any better. 

  


“Jeno?!” Donghyuck’s the first one who comes to his side once Madam Pomfrey moves away. “Are you okay? Are you still hurting?”

  


Looking at Donghyuck’s concerned look Jeno feels stupid for a second for thinking that the younger boy would ever stop caring for him. Donghyuck, as if reading his mind shook his head and smiled. It was only concern and love for him and no anger or hatred.

  


“I’m fine.” Jeno answers. “It doesn’t hurt but I’m tired.”

  


“When can he leave?” It was Mark who asked this question. 

  


Rare times when Mark and Donghyuck would stand so close to each other and not be glaring at each other. It made Jeno consider getting hurt more often if that meant his friends would be civil to one another.

  


“Not until tonight. I’ll be keeping him here and after he is well rested I’ll have to see again of he has any more injuries and then send him off. Until then he stays here and rests up I’m not letting him out!” Madam Pomfrey says firmly. “Now all of you out! Let the boy get some rest.”

  


Jeno smiled and thanked his friends and teammates as they all told him to be careful and left the room with Donghyuck and Mark staying till the end. Jeno didn’t notice what Mark was saying, he was too busy looking at the crowd leaving the room. He didn’t realise who he was looking for until Donghyuck and Mark had left him. It was when he was alone that Jeno realised he was looking for Jaemin who hadn’t followed him to the Hospital Wing. 

*

Jeno woke up to darkness. Well it wasn’t really darkness because he could see the lanterns on the bedside tables, the empty beds and Jaemin sitting on the bed bes-

  


Jeno stared at the boy who was sitting on the bed beside his flipping through a book, frowning as he read it and nodding every once in a while. Jeno didn’t know why but the sight of Jaemin sitting beside him made him happy. This meant he mattered to Jaemin didn’t it? He didn’t think there could be any other reason why Jaemin would be sitting here reading when he could be in his dorm or the Room. 

  


But here he was and he was looking so adorable frowning like that and muttering something. Madam Pomfrey must have fed him some potion when he was out of it. That must be why he was finding Jaemin so beautiful in this darkness.

  


“Jaemin.” He whispers.

  


Jaemin quickly looks at him when he hears him whisper his name and smiles. He looked so relieved it made Jeno’s heart skip a beat at the thought that he was worried for him. 

  


“You’re awake. Thank god.” He was beaming. “I was worried that you’d sleep through the night and I wouldn’t be able to see you.”

  


“How are you here? Shouldn’t you be down for dinner?” Jeno asked.

  


“Well I came here to help Madam Pomfrey. I do it sometimes whenever I’m free and well here I am. And I had my dinner. Madam Pomfrey gives me food whenever I’m here so you don’t need to worry about it.” Jaemin explained.

  


“You help her out?” Jeno croaked. 

  


“Yes.” 

  


Jaemin stood up, grabbing the jug and pouring a glass of water and gesturing Jeno to sit up. Jeno does so gently and takes the glass, shooting a quick smile at the boy before gulping down the water. He was absolutely parched. How long has it been since he ate or drank something?

  


“I want to be a healer.” Jaemin said.

  


Jeno was surprised. He never expected that someone like Jaemin would want to be healer. He quickly decided that perhaps that wasn’t something he should say to Jaemin.

  


“Really?”

  


“Yes. So Madam Pomfrey lets me help her sometimes and learn things. She’s been talking to the Healers at St. Mungos about me so there’s that.”

  


“That’s great!” Jeno cheered. “That’s so amazing why didn’t you say this before?”

  


“I don’t know.” Jaemin rubs his neck awkwardly. “I didn’t think it was that important you know.”

  


“Don’t say that. It’s important. Your dreams are important. Just because the world is fucked up now doesn’t mean that it makes what you want any less important. The fact that you’re trying to do what you want to despite the situation is amazing.” Jeno grinned. “At least, you know what you want to do with your life unlike me.”

  


“Really?” Jaemin plops down on the bed again. “I thought you’d go for Quidditch. You seem like a great player.”

  


Jeno smirked. “So you think I’m great huh? Good enough to be a professional? I’m flattered really.”

  


“Don’t make me smack you.”

  


“You’re gonna smack an injured person? Such a bad healer.” Jeno clicked his tongue, shaking his head.

  


“The only reason you’re here is because you were sleeping. That’s it. Don’t be such a baby. If you want to be one then you can once you go home in a few days.”

  


“I’m not going home.” Jeno said.

  


“What?” Jaemin looked confused.

  


Jeno didn’t blame him. He couldn’t know after all but it still made him sad thinking about it.

  


“I’m not going home. My father has to travel to the French Ministry and my brother won’t be home either so I rather stay here.” Jeno tried to shrug it off but it wasn’t as if it was an issue that didn’t make him upset. 

  


Not going home and instead staying here in this Castle all alone wasn’t something he was looking forward to. He hadn’t told Mark or Donghyuck yet because he knew they would insist on taking him home with them but he didn’t want to choose between them and neither did he want to intrude on their family time during Christmas. 

  


He wishes that Doyoung could be home but his brother was too busy running secret missions to even send him letters. Not that he didn’t drop few once in a while and Jeno loved his brother too much to even get mad at him for that. He just wished that Donghyuck remained safe.

  


“Oh. Well then you can rest up here it’s not a big deal.” Jaemin grabs his book and quickly gets up. “I’ll be heading back now. Madam pomfrey told me to inform you that you can go back to your dorm so see you later Jeno.”

  


Jeno just stares at Jaemin’s retreating figure, confused as to why the boy had jumped up and made his way out of the wing so quickly.

*

Jaemin stares at the letter in front of him. He had gotten it today before he went to see Jeno. It was a letter from his father ask-ordering him to come home for the Christmas break. He said it was important he be present so that he could show him off to the other Death Eaters (he didn’t exactly say that but Jaemin could see what he really meant).

  


He was going to go home and then sneak away to Renjun’s later on for most of the time when unwanted people were at home but now….

  


Jaemin throws away the letter and walks out of his dorm room to the student board in their common room and signs his name under the list.

  


His father would be mad and he had no idea why he did it but it was done and he wasn't going to erase it.

  


Jaemin was going to stay at Hogwarts this Christmas.

*

“You should have told me.” Mark glared at him, disappointment etched all over his face.

  


“It’s okay.” Jeno smiled patting Mark’s shoulder gently. “I’ll be fine. Really. Go home and get the break you deserve Mark. You’ve been working really hard with the DA and you need this. Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine plus the Carrows will be leaving so I’m going to be safer here than home alone with Twinky.”

  


Mark sighed and nodded. They both knew that it was the truth. Jeno would be safer here in the Castle than at home where the Death Eaters can march in any time. AT least here they are still under protection. 

  


Mark hugged Jeno tightly before stepping back and joining the crowd of student leaving the Great Hall, each carrying their trunks. Jeno waved as Mark left and waited till the hallway was empty and the last of the carriage had left. He has already said his goodbyes to Donghyuck who was insisting that he should stay with the younger boy. It took a while but Jeno had convinced his friend that he would be fine in the Castle.

  


Even if he was alone.

  


He was making his way towards the library when he saw him sitting down on the floor, punching on a chocolate bar and writing something down in a notebook. Jeno stopped, bewildered by Jaemin Na sitting on the corridor floor as if it was a regular thing.

  


“Jaemin.” Jeno called out. 

  


Jaemin looks up at Jeno and grins. “Hey Jeno.”

  


“What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to go home? The carriages are gone.”

  


“I’m not going home. I’m staying here too.”

  


“What?”

  


“Yeah. Do you know how dull it is back home? There will be death eaters there. You think I wanna spend time there with them? What a horrible way to spend such a time of joy.” Jaemin clicked his tongue in distaste, shaking his head in disgust making it even more dramatic.

  


“But you’re gonna be alone here.” Jeno reasoned.

  


“How am I alone?” Jaemin stood up, dusting his pants and putting his things in his back before looking at Jeno. “I have you right?”

  


Jeno stilled hearing that as the boy smiled him as if what Jeno said was so silly. Was it silly though? He didn’t think that Jaemin would want to spend time with him. 

  


But here they are. Two sixteen year old boys unable to go home, stuck in a big old castle.

  


It was only obvious that Jaemin would want to spend time with Jeno. That had to be it right?

  


“Now come on.” Jaemin said, putting his arm out waiting for Jeno to take it. “let’s have some fun shall we?”

*

Jeno fell back on the snow laughing after barely dodging the snowball Jaemin had thrown at him. He rolled over behind his ‘fort’ as he grabbed the snow and started to make more snowball. It was painful to not use magic but that was the rule and Jeno hoped that Jaemin followed it.

  


After dragging him (he won’t admit that he took his hand willingly) Jaemin dragged him out in the courtyard and suggested that they do something fun which happened to be snow fight.

  


Jeno didn’t have time to protest before Jaemin grabbed some snow and threw it at Jeno.

  


He was freezing but he was laughing and he was having fun. And so was Jaemin.

  


Jeno couldn’t see him but he could hear him laugh. Everytime he heard Jaemin giggle his heart soared. He sounded beautiful. How can someone’s laugh be so beautiful? Mark’s sounded like a dying hyena.

  


“You’re gonna lose Lee!” Jaemin screamed.

  


“You wish!” Jeno retorted.

  


Not even a moment later his snow fort was hit and Jeno stared in horror as it broke down and Jaemin stood in front him, wand in hand and about a million snowballs behind floating.

  


Jeno slowly crawled backwards when Jaemin started to grin, evilly if he had to add, at him.

  


“Jaemin…” Jeno trailed off.

  


“Checkmate.” Jaemin sang before waving his wand and the snowballs landed on Jeno.

*

Jaemin watched as he laughed and waved his arms in the snow. He wanted to make a snow angel he said and he was being so adorable Jaemin didn’t have the heart to tease him.

  


“Aha!” Jeno stood up pumping his fist. “Look at that! Isn’t it perfect!”

  


It was awful but Jaemin laughed and nodded along which made Jeno grin and clap. 

  


He had never seen Jeno like this. So happy and carefree. He wanted this moment to last forever when they are all alone and laughing over the silliest things ever. 

  


He looked cold too and was shivering but it didn’t look as if he cared. 

  


Red. Apples. Cheeks. 

  


His cheeks were apple red and Jaemin wanted to touch them. He wanted to pull him in and hold his cheeks. He wanted to see the way Jeno’s eyes sparkled when he was happy. 

  


Sucker punch.

  


It hit him how badly he wanted to hold Jeno close to him the way he never did before. He wanted to see him smile and laugh. He wanted to help him everytime he suffered an injury when he played. He wanted to fight in the snow with Jeno every winter and he’d willingly lose if that means Jeno would be happy.

  


“Jaemin you okay?” 

  


Jaemin looked at the black haired boy who stared at him concerned. Jaemin couldn’t breath. He couldn’t breath looking at Jeno who was staring at him like that.

  


“Yes.” He said breathlessly. “I’m okay. Just cold.”

  


“Oh. Now that you mentioned that it is cold.” Jeno shivered. “Let’s go in shall we?”

  


When Jaemin took Jeno’s hand it didn’t matter that they were out in the cold for the past hour and he was probably freezing. 

  


It really didn’t because Jeno Lee made Jaemin feel warm like he had finally come home. 

*

It felt new sitting in the Great Hall this morning. It was the same place Jaemin had been eating for six years now but it felt different this morning. Because sitting on his other side was Lee Jeno, sipping on his glass of juice and reading the Prophet.

  


He was nervous when Jeno had told him to sit along with him at the Hufflepuff but there were barely any students in the Hall. Four scattered over in the Gryffindor table and two at the Ravenclaw table. They were the only one at the Hufflepuff. No one even bothered to spare a glance at them. They were all either eating or being Professor Flitwick charming objects to float up and decorate the Christmas tree.

  


He knew Jeno asked him to eat with him because they were both alone and they were friends. But a part of nagged that it was only because Jeno’s friends weren’t there that Jeno had asked him to sit with him. 

  


It was the fear that he didn’t mean anything to Jeno.

  


Jeno tilted his head backwards, frowning at the ceiling.

  


“What’s wrong?” Jaemin asked.

  


“It’s just..no letters.” Jeno said.

  


“What?”

  


“I got no letters from Mark or Hyuck. And neither did you get any from Renjun. Isn’t that weird?” 

  


Now that Jeno had mentioned it it was weird. Sure it had been a day and a half since they had left but Renjun would have sent his letter by now. They should have received mails but they didn’t. It was odd.

  


“It can’t be that serious. The ministry is probably being an asshole.” Jaemin muttered the last part quietly so that only Jeno would be able to hear him.

  


Jeno chuckled. “You’re right. It’s probably just the death eaters.”

  


“Exactly. Let’s focus on what we’re gonna do for the day.” Jaemin said.

  


“Oh i know what we’re gonna do for the day.”

  


Jaemin didn’t like the way Jeno was smiling when he said that. It wasn’t the kind of pretty smile he had on his face. It was the kind of smile where he is trying to pretend as if he is innocent but beneath it he was probably planning something wicked.

  


“Don’t worry Jaemin. It will be fun.”

  


Now he was definitely worried.

*

“Jeno Lee stop throwing the Quaffles so hard I’m a beginner!” Jaemin shouted as he dodged another Quaffle.

  


“Well if you block them you’ll be fine!” Jeno shouted back.

  


Jeno knew that Jaemin was terrible at Quidditch. He remembers when the boy told him how he fell of his broomstick while trying to shoot a Quaffle and decided to never to get on a broom again to spare himself the embarrassment until Jeno had decided that it would be fun to drag him to play Quidditch.

  


It was fun for Jeno who kept on throwing Quaffles at Jaemin asking him to block them but of course Jaemin instead avoided them causing Jeno to win each and every round. It was amusing for Jeno to watch Jaemin scout profanities at him while swerving left and right to avoid the Quaffle. But there was something adorable about watching how Jaemin flayed about trying to stop the Quaffle. Or it was just Jeno finding things to not feel so guilty about embarrassing his friend.

  


“I get that you’re an amazing Quidditch player but can you stop teasing me?!”

  


“I’m teaching you how to have fun!”

  


He throws it again.

  


“Dodging” pant “Quaffles” pant “is not” pant “my definition” pant “of fun!”

  


“No but it is mine and we did snow fight yesterday so why not a Quidditch match?”

  


“You-” He stopped cursing and screamed when the Quaffle Jeno threw at him hit him straight on his face and caused him to lose control of his broomstick.

  


“Oh shit!”

*

“Wasn’t that fun?”

  


“...”

  


“Stop glaring at me. You have to admit it was. I caught you smiling when you blocked that one Quaffle. It was adorable.”

  


“....Shut up Lee.”

  


“Oh my god are you blushing? You’re blu-ouch stop hitting me Jaemin!”

*

“I don’t thin-”

  


“Shut up.”

  


“Listen if we get ca-”

  


“Oh my god if you don’t shut your mouth we’ll get caught!”

  


Jeno didn’t know that when Jaemin said he needed Jeno for something important it meant they were going to sneak out and go up to the astronomy tower because ‘the view is fantastic Lee’ as Jaemin had said. Jeno also didn’t realise how much harder it was to move around the Castle in the dead of the night when the place was empty and the few students who were still at school weren’t supposed to be out of bed.

  


Jaemin marched on even as the portraits around them protested at the bright light from their wands. Jeno wonders how often does Jaemin do things like this that he wasn’t even worried about being caught.

  


“We’re here.” Jaemin whispered pointing his wand at the door. “Alohomora.”

  


The door clicks open and Jaemin walks in. Jeno stops outside, contemplating of he should just leave the boy here but then…

  


Inhaling deeply Jeno followed Jaemin inside climbing up the steps behind him towards the top. Once he climbed up he could see Jaemin was standing in front of the railing. Curiously Jeno walked forward to see what Jaemin wanted to show him.

  


Beautiful. It was beautiful. He had never seen anything like this in Hogwarts and he’d been here for six years now. He could see the the frozen black lake and the darkness of the black forest. He could see Hagrid’s hut and what looked like Hagrid digging something outside. There was snow everywhere and more were falling. It looked like

  


“My mother.” Jeno whispered.

  


Jaemin makes a curious noise encouraging him to go on.

  


“She used to have this camera and she’d take pictures every time she’d see something beautiful. And she wouldn’t use magic to make them move. She said she likes how the muggles have their moments frozen instead of it moving. She’d take me out to these places and she’d take pictures of absolutely nothing but….it would always be beautiful. She would have loved this so much.”

  


Jeno felt the tears and the lump in his throat. It may have been three years since she died but the grief was still fresh. Everything had changed since then. His brother didn’t like being home and stayed away travelling around while his father stayed cooped up for hours at the Ministry. He didn’t blame them. They were all grieving but he just wished there was someone with him.

  


“My mom liked libraries and bookstores.” Jaemin spoke up. Jeno held his breath but didn’t look at Jaemin. “She used to take me to these really old bookshops whenever we travelled. She’d roll her eyes whenever my father said we’d have guests over which would take away her time from going to her favourite libraries. She had this secret room in the manor filled with her favourite books. All were written by Muggle authors. She said muggles have the power of imagining things we could never.”

  


He paused breathing heavily and Jeno knew what he’d be saying next. Even though he knew how his mother died Jeno dreaded what he was about to say. Jeno reached out for Jaemin’s hand, laying his on top of the younger’s. 

  


“The day she died she was telling me about this book she was reading. We knew something was wrong when we heard the sound of people apparating inside our house. She made me promise to keep her books safe and she marched out. They killed her for saving muggles. That was her crime. Being a human.”

  


Jeno said nothing and just tightened his hold on Jaemin’s hand. They had both suffered losses that would haunt them for the rest of their life. It was something irreplaceable but knowing that someone was here to hold your hand meant a lot. Jeno couldn’t take away Jaemin’s grief but he’d try his best to make him happy.

  


“Hey Jaemin?”

  


“Yes?”

  


“Can I call you nana?”

  


“Why?”

  


“You know like a nickname. The way friend have. So you’re nana cause Jaemin Na.”

  


Jaemin snorts and Jeno lets out a breath of relief. He was okay. He was laughing. He was okay.

  


“So then..” Jaemin turned towards and Jeno looked at him. Was he always this pretty or was it just today? He looked so pretty smiling at Jeno gently as if he was the most precious thing ever. “Can I call you nono?”

  


“Nono?” Jeno repeats slowly.

  


“Jeno. Nono.” 

  


“Nana.”

  


“Nono.”

  


Jeno knew he was done for when he heard Jaemin repeat it slowly as if testing it out and smiling, his eyes sparkling as if there were stars in them. 

  


Jeno was falling and there was nothing he could do about it.

*

On Christmas morning Jeno woke to a pile of gifts on his bed and he opened them slowly. A box of things for his broomstick from his father. A book on defense spells from his brother. Chocolates from Mark. More chocolates from Donghyuck along with his favourite brownies made by Donghyuck’s mother. Chenle had sent him a photo of two cats along with a message that they were waiting for him once he comes back home.

  


He already knew who gave him the best gift and it was certainly not his family or his best friend. Chenle won the award for that.

  


There was one last gift waiting for him and Jeno grabbed it wondering who it was from until he saw the message written in a elegant cursive he knew.

  


_ To capturing beautiful memories- nana _

  


With shaky hands Jeno unwrapped the box and opened it. Inside lay a brown camera on a velvet cloth. Jeno picked it up slowly and examined it. He hadn’t taken any pictures or used his camera ever since his mother.

  


He smiled.

  


He knew what beautiful thing he wanted to capture using this camera.

*

Jaemin had expected only two presents. One from Renjun and the other from Jisung. He had made it clear to his father that anything he sent would be thrown right into the black lake where he hoped the Giant Squid would swallow it.

  


So he was surprised when he saw there were three gifts instead of two. He started off with what he knew would be Renjun and Jisung’s. A book on the medicinal properties of plants and how it’s administered on patients and Jisung giving him a new pair of shoes.

  


At least the boy tried and Jaemin did adore him so he’ll let him go.

  


Jaemin grabbed the last one which was lighter than the other two and thin. On top of it was a note.

  


_ Don’t know what you like to read so hopefully you think this is good?- nono _

  


Jaemin slowly unwrapped it and stared at the book in his lap. It wasn’t something like what Renjun had sent him. It was poetry. It was a poetry book by a muggle.

  


Jaemin stared at it for hours on the words etched on top of the book.

  


The Universe is Ours.

*

It was New Year’s and there they both were getting drunk in the Room. It was Jaemin’s idea, as most of the other worst idea were which is what Jeno called them. Maybe antagonising the mercreatures in the lake wasn’t his best idea but they were alive so it’s okay. And wasn’t getting drunk on New Year’s a normal thing? 

  


Jaemin had charmed the House elves so they had food and then he made Jeno distract Professor Slughorn while he sneaked in his chambers and stole two bottles. Jeno called him crazy the entire time but here they were with Jeno drinking half a bottle and singing terribly along with the song playing on the radio but Jaemin didn’t have the heart to stop him. Not when he was dancing around so happily.

  


“What are you doing nono?” Jaemin giggled.

  


“Dancing?” Jeno laughed swaying unstably while swallowing a large sip from the bottle. “It’s fun! Dancing is always fun! It releases the stress you know? In fact, you should join me!”

  


“No!” Jaemin protested but Jeno put the bottle down as carefully as he could and pulled Jaemin on his feet.

  


Jaemin kept on protesting but Jeno pulled him towards the middle of the room and put his arms around Jaemin’s shoulder and swayed slowly. The song didn’t match with the way they were dancing but Jaemin really couldn’t care less. Not when he could hold Jeno closely like this and stare at his stupidly beautiful drunk smile. 

  


Jaemin definitely had it bad if he thought that a drunk Jeno was a cute Jeno. Or maybe it was the drinks. It was probably the drinks.

  


“Nana.” Jeno said softly.

  


“What?”

  


“Nana.”

  


“What?”

  


“Nana.”

  


“What?” Jaemin laughed.

  


“Nothing.” Jeno grinned. “I just like calling you. Nana. Jaemin. My nana. My Jaemin.”

  


Jaemin swallowed as Jeno pulled him closer, hugging him and tightening his hold on Jaemin. It was unfair that Jeno could do these small things and make Jaemin’s heart skips a million time and so nervous. He hated Jeno Lee and his perfect self.

  


“Nana?” 

  


“Yes?”

  


“Will you do something if I ask you to?” 

  


“Of course. What is it?”

  


Jeno stopped and pulled back. He looked serious, as serious as a drunk sixteen year old could be. The intensity of his gaze made Jaemin nervous and he started worrying what it was that Jeno wanted him to do.

  


“Kiss me.”

  


That’s not what Jaemin expected. He stood dumbfounded at Jeno’s words who looked pretty serious. If it weren’t for the half empty bottle Jaemin would’ve thought that Jeno was sober with the way he was looking at him.

  


“What?” Jaemin asked clearly not believing what he heard.

  


“Kiss me.”

  


“Jeno what even-”   
  


“I want you to kiss me. Don’t you get it? I want you to kiss me because all I can think about is your goddamn face and how beautiful you are and that your fucking eyes shine brighter than the stars in the night skye and that I’d go along with every stupid idea you have because I-”

  


Jaemin leaned and pressed his lips against against Jeno’s. Jeno gasped in surprise. Alcohol. He tasted like alcohol and the chocolate cake he was devouring a while ago and god was Jaemin intoxicated by it. Jaemin had reasonably high tolerance but he was getting drunk off this kiss. It was better than he imagined and how many times did he imagine kissing Jeno?

  


They pull away for one second and in the next Jaemin was moving backwards, falling back on the couch and Jeno straddling him and kissing him. Kissing him on his lips biting it gently making Jaemin hiss and then his cheeks, jaws and slowly moving towards his neck. Jaemin whimpered when Jeno kissed his neck and bit it before kissing it again. Over and over again.

  


He was driving Jaemin crazy,

  


“You’re driving me crazy.” Jeno whispered against his lips.

  


“That’s what I should be telling you.” 

  


Jeno took Jaemin’s hands and pressed it against his chest. 

  


“Do you see that? You drive me crazy Jaemin Na. You’ve been driving me crazy for a long time and all I want to do is just kiss you till we can’t fucking breathe.” 

  


“Then what are you waiting for?”

  


Jaemin grabs Jeno’s face and pulls him in, kissing harshly, biting and pulling, running his through Jeno’s hair and groaning when the boy bit and sucked gently on his neck.

  


“I like you.” Jeno whispered. “I like you so much that I can’t stop thinking about you. I can’t stop thinking about your smile, the way you talk about your dreams and every goddamn thing about Jaemin Na. What have you done to me.”

  


Jaemin laughed hugging Jeno tightly.

  


“Glad to know I’m not alone. We should get you drunk more often if that means you’re gonna be this honest.”

  


Jeno chuckled.

  


“I’ll make sure to tell you how much you mean to me at least once every day for the rest of my life.”

  


And Jaemin began to hope for a future where he could be happy now that Jeno was by his side.

*

Jeno was waiting in the courtyard for Jaemin so they could meet their friends and tell them about them. Jeno was pretty nervous. He knew that Hyuck would support him and Renjun and Jisung would support Jaemin. He was just worried about Mark. Mark would be angry but he’d have to get over it. Jaemin made Jeno happy and that was all that mattered.

  


Jeno was about to stand up and look for him when an owl landed on his side carrying a letter. It was his family owl and the seal was his father’s. 

  


He stroked the owl before picking up the letter and opening it.

  


Jeno felt as if someone had just torn out his lungs. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t process the words that was written in the letter. 

  


“Jeno?” He could hear someone call him but he didn’t have the energy to look towards the voice. “Jeno what’s wrong?”

  


What was wrong? Only that Jeno felt like his world was ending now. He felt like he had just lost everything. Must he keep on losing everything he held dear? How badly did the world want to fuck his life up that now they took his brother away too?

  


_ Your brother was caught helping the Order. He was killed while fighting Death Eaters. I have informed your school. You’ll be coming home for his funeral. _

  


“Jeno baby look at me.” Jaemin. That was Jaemin calling him. “Just look at me please.”

  


Death eaters. They killed him. They killed Doyoung for what? For no reason except help people. Just like they killed Jaemin’s mother. No, that was Voldemort. But still it was them. Who gave the the right to destroy people’s family? What made them think that they could ruin someone’s happiness? 

  


They needed to pay. They all needed to die. 

  


Every single one of them needed to die a painful death.

  


“I’ll kill them all.”

  


“Jeno….”

  


Jeno finally looked at Jaemin who was holding the letter and looking at him worried. Why was he worried? Jeno was fine. Jeno finally had a purpose in life now and it was to kill every single death eater. Jaemin shouldn’t be worried. Jeno was fine.

  


“I’ll kill them all Jaemin.” Jeno said monotonously. “They deserve to die. Every last one of them. No exceptions. You’ll help me right?”

  


When Jaemin hesitated it made Jeno confused. Why is he confused? Shouldn’t he be agreeing with Jeno? They both were suffering because of the same people so why was Jaemin hesitating? 

  


Jeno stood up facing Jaemin directly who was still hesitating.

  


“You’ll fight with me right? Against them? You’ll fight too won’t you?”

  


Jaemin wasn’t answering him. Instead he looked like at Jeno in horror as if he couldn’t recognise Jeno. Why was he looking at him like that? Why was he not answering.

  


“Why aren’t you answering me?” Jeno demanded. “Tell me you’ll fight with me!”

  


“Jeno I-I can’t. I-I’m s-sorry bu-but I c-can’t.” Jaemin stammered.

  


“Oh.” Jeno chuckled humorlessly. “Okay of course. Of course since your father is one of them how can you fight with me right? You’re gonna side with him right? Fine.”

  


Jeno snatched the letter from Jaemin and stepped away from him. It was all a pretense wasn’t it then. He never did have any genuine feelings for him. If he did he’d be with him and not with the enemies. It was them or Jeno. And Jaemin had chosen. He didn’t have any right to look so hurt. It wasn’t his brother who was murdered.

  


Jeno didn’t care about Jaemin. All he could think about was Doyoung’s smile when he waved his brother off before going to school, laughing as he said the next time he’d see Jeno was when Jeno would be an adult. He wouldn’t be able to do anything they had planned once Jeno turned seventeen because Doyoung was gone.

  


“Goodbye Jaemin.”

  


Jeno turned away from Jaemin and left him in the courtyard. If Jaemin wasn’t willing to fight with him then Jaemin wasn’t needed.

~

Mark didn’t know what he expected when he entered Jeno’s room. Jeno crying? He cried a lot when his mother had died. Sitting silently? He went into that state few hours prior to his breakdown.

  


But what he saw was Jeno reading a book and taking notes like he was studying for an upcoming exam.

  


“Jeno?” He called out slowly.

  


“Oh Mark you’re back? That’s great. I’ve got some idea about the DA. I heard Luna was taken? That’s so sad.” Jeno didn’t look at him as he talked and neither did he sound like Jeno usually did. He sounded so

  


Jeno looked at him and his eyes looked so cold. It was as if someone had just sucked the joy out of him.

  


“We’re going to get rid of them all Mark. Every last death eater. Are you with me?”

  


Jeno waited for him to answer and even though Mark knew deep down that Jeno wasn’t okay. This was his anger and his grief talking Mark stepped forward and nodded. Because he finally had his friend with him to do what was needed for the good.

  


Jeno was willing to fight and Mark would be right with him.

  


“Of course I am. You know I’ll be fighting with you till the end.”

  


“Good. We better get to work then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I hope you like it. There will be a chapter 2 and I hope I can get it done soon.  
> Thank you so much for reading my fic.  
> twt: @jaemjenrens  
> cc: jenjaemrens  
> Comment or cc me any questions you have about this fic!


End file.
